The Real Kyungsoo
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Kehidupan pacaran si Jongin dan Kyungsoo. check this out! ( KaiSoo EXO genderswitch oneshoot dldr!) rnr?


Semua orang tahu jika Kyungsoo seperti ice cream vanila. Lembut dan manis.

Semua orang tahu jika Kyungsoo itu seperti kertas putih. Polos dan lugu.

Tapi, apa Kim Jongin termasuk dari orang-orang yang beranggapan jika Do Kyungsoo seperti opini mereka itu.

Mari kita tanya pendapatnya.

"Kyungsoo itu cerewet!" Kata-kata pertama Jongin saat ditanyai Baekhyun tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Heh! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Kyungsoo melempar pena yang tepat mengenai jidat sexy Jongin.

"Tuh lihat! Dia juga kasar. Mana ada wanita yang berlaku kasar seperti itu pada kekasihnya." Adu Jongin, membuat Baekhyun yang ada diantara mereka menggeleng heran. Bagaimana bisa dua kepribadian bagai air dan minyak menyatu seperti ini?

"Memangnya kau kekasihku? Jangan menghayal Jongin!"

"Oh begitu?! Baiklah, aku akan kembali pada Krystal saja. Dia cantik juga perhatian pada-"

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau berani kembali dengan mantan centilmu itu aku akan memotong juniormu!" Ancam Kyungsoo yang mengundang tatapan terkejut dari sekitarnya. Jelas saja terkejut. Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan volume tinggi di dalam perpus belum lagi kalimatnya yang terdengar frontal.

Tamat sudah imagenya sebagai perempuan lembut nan manis. Juga polos.

Di hadapannya Jongin terkekeh menertawakan sang kekasih.

"Kalau dipotong nanti menyesal?" goda Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"Diam pabbo!" Bisik Kyungsoo penuh ancaman. Wajahnya sudah merona akibat malu dan kesal.

"Kau kan suka dengan punyaku yang katamu besar dan nikmat,"

"Hentikan Jongin!"

"Nikmatnya bikin mau lagi malah,"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Pekik Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi digoda begitu oleh kekasihnya.

"Yak! Kalian berdua keluar! Jangan ribut di perpustakaan!"

.

.

Jongin buru-buru ke kamar mandi setelah pulang dari sekolah. Ada keadaan darurat yang harus diselesaikannya. Ini menyangkut sesuatu yang ada di balik celana basket Jongin.

Ugh sialan! Jika bukan karena ajakan Sehun untuk diam-diam mengintip beberapa siswi yang sedang latihan berenang, mungkin keadaan menyiksaa ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jongin itu sedang dalam masa puncak dari hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Jadi wajar saja, tubuh siswi-siswi yang hampir seluruhnya terekpos akibat pakaian renang yang minim membuat Jongin _tegang._

"Aah! Shit!" Jongin mengumpat kenikmatan saat juniornya mendapat service dari jemarinya.

Terbayang nikmatnya jemari lentik Kyungsoo mengocok juniornya, kuluman bibir tebal Kyungsoo menggelitik juniornya dan juga ketatnya vagina Kyungsoo yang meremas_nya._

"Arrgghhh!" Jongin frustasi sendiri membayangkan itu. Jemarinya semakin cepat mengocok juniornya.

"Ah! Ah! Kyungsooaaahhhhh!"

Spurt!

Cairan putih kental keluar dengan derasnya dari lubang kencing Jongin. Rasanya melegakan juga sangat nikmat.

"Jo-jongin?"

What the fu-

Jongin kaget bukan main melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah shock dan mata melebar menatap terus menerus pada junior Jongin yang masih berejakulasi.

Jongin lupa menutup pintunya karena terburu-buru. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan datang ke rumah dan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

"K-kyu-kyungsoo?" Jongin tercekat. Tak bisa berkata-kata juga sedang kenikmatan karena sedang berejakulasi ditambah ketahuan langsung begini membuat sensasinya semakin nikmat.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak ketika sadar. Jongin mendengar pintu yang dibanting keras, Kyungsoo pasti keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang kuat kuat. Wajahnya pucat pasi mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah tidak asing lagi melihat milik Jongin, tapi tetap saja hal hal seperti ini sungguh memalukan baginya.

Omg! Muka Kyungsoo memanas membayangkan wajah kenikmatan Jongin yang menggenggam Juniornya. Ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya yang menjalar pada bagian sensitiv tubuhnya.

Ada yang lembab di bawah sana.

Ugh, Kyungsoo merasa nakal sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia terangsang karena hal itu.

"Ini minum dulu, sayang." Ibu jongin menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo."Kenapa teriak-teriak tadi? Apa Jongin menjahilimu lagi?" tanya ibu Jongin penasaran saat mendengar teriakan keras Kyungsoo yang terburu dari kamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo meminum sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Dia berdehem sebentar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tidak bi. Um.. Tadi.. Tadi.." Kyungsoo kehilangan kosakata untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tadi Kyungsoo melihat kecoa bu," lanjut Jongin yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo tak berani menatap Jongin, bagaimanapun hal tadi sangat memalukan baginya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya, lelaki tan itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Seolah tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jongin juga sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju rumahannya, bukan baju basketnya yang tadi.

"Ooh.. Ibu kira apa. Makanya kau sering-sering bersihkan kamar agar binatang-binatang itu tidak bersarang di kamarmu Jongin."

"Iya bu."

"Jangan iya-iya saja tapi laksanakan!"

"Beres bu,"

"Yasudah, sekarang temani Kyungsoo belanja. Dia ingin belajar membuat kue tapi bahan-bahannya habis jadi antar dia untuk belanja di minimarket yaa."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Diantar Jongin? WTF?!

"Tidak usah bi, belajar bikin kuenya lain kali saja." Kyungsoo nyengir sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Lho, kenapa? Tapi tadi semangat sekali"

"Um.. Itu bi.. Aku baru ingat ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Um.. Jadi belajar bikin kuenya lain waktu saja." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, berharap ibu Jongin percaya dengan alasan yang dikarangnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Jongin antar Kyungsoo pulang."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin gelagapan.

"Tidak usah bi, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Tidak apa. Tidak baik anak perempuan pulang sendirian."

"Aku bisa panggil taksi bi,"

"Kalian sedang berantem?"

"Tidak bu! / tidak bi!" sangkal Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian jadi canggung. Kyungsoo juga seperti menghindari Jongin. Pokoknya apapun masalah kalian tolong cepat diselesaikan. Ibu tak mau membukakan pintu rumah jika kau tidak bisa berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin."

"Ah, ibuuuuu."

.

.

Sejak di perjalanan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang mereka terus saling diam. Jongin pura-pura fokus dengan kemudinya. Sedang Kyungsoo sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing adalah rasa malu berat akan hal tadi.

"Kyungsoo," Akhirnya Jongin buka suara setelah diam sekian lama.

"Em?"

"Maaf yang tadi,"

Jongin menggigit bibir dalamnya, gugup dengan respon Kyungsoo juga malu mengatakannya. Well, sebenarnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah pernah melihat satu sama lain secara langsung. Bahkan melakukan hal lebih jauh dari ini. Tapi tetap saja ini memalukan keduanya. Apalagi sudah lama mereka tidak _begitu._

"Uh y-yeah, aku juga minta maaf masuk sembarangan." Kyungsoo menunduk memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat.

"Aku yang salah."

"Aku juga salah."

"Tak seharusnya kau melihat itu."

"Sebetulnya aku pernah melihat beberapa kali kau seperti itu."

"EH?!"

"Tapi itu yang secara langsung."

"Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku Jongin,"

"Uh.. Em.. Kapan itu?"

"Melihat seperti itu?"

"Ya,"

"Saat di toilet sekolah, ruang ganti club basket dan beberapa kali di kamarmu."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin tak menyangka dirinya sudah sesering itu tertangkap basah beronani oleh Kyungsoo. Betapa memalukannya dia.

"Sungguh. Aku tak sengaja Jongin. Waktu itu aku mendengar suara samar-samar. Aku penasaran dan mencari tahu kemudian aku melihat dirimu... Sedang begitu."

"Argghh Kyungsooo!"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang."

"Kau gila? Aku malu tahu!"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau tak merasakan sesuatu begitu?"

"Sesuatu? Seperti apa?"

"Terangsang misalnya."

"..."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mendadak hawa disekitarnya berubah panas. Atau hanya Kyungsoo saja yang merasa kepanasan?

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Tatap aku!"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan disana Jongin sudah menunggu dengan bibir terangkat, menyeringai. Bibir tebal itu kemudian melumat bibir hati milik Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu tak bisa fokus.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Kyungsoo," bisik Jongin serak. Tangan Jongin sudah berkeliaran mengelus pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakannya. Meremas sesuatu yang kenyal disana.

"Enghh.. jangan Jongin. Kita masih di jalan." ucap Kyungsoo sambil meremas tangan kanan Jongin yang bermain di dadanya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah menepikan mobilnya sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan_nya. _Aku menginginkanmu sayang."

"No Jongin!"

"Kumohon. Kita belum pernah melakukan di dalam mobilkan? Akan kutunjukkan sensasinya padamu. Ini pasti lebih menarik dan nikmat."

"Kau sudah janji Jongin untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi sebelum kita tamat sekolah."

"Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku tidak tahan lagi Kyungsoo."

"Gunakan kondom!"

"Tak ada kondom Kyungsoo."

"Kau gila?! Aku bisa hamil!"

"Akan kukeluarkan di luar."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu tapi pada akhirnya juga akan keluar di dalam."

"Oh damn! Aku benar benar akan memperkosamu bila kau bicara lagi."

"Oh kumohon Jongin. Aku yakin akan hamil jika kau melakukannya sekarang. Aku sedang subur."

"Itu bagus, kita akan segera memiliki anak. Dan aku akan ambil resiko itu sayang. Jadi jangan halangi aku lagi jika kau tak ingin aku bermain kasar."

"Tapi kau selalu kasar- Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

Ruangan yang terbatas membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak bebas. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, kedua insan berbeda gender itu sangat menikmati kegiatan berkeringat mereka.

"Ouhhh.. Punyamu besar Jonginnnhhh.."

"Punyamu yang semakin sempit! Oh shit!" Jongin semakin keras menyodok dari bawah. Kyungsoo pun ikut bergerak naik turun dibantu oleh Jongin.

"Jongin, aku tak tahan lagiihhhh.."

"Keluarkan sayang. Jangan ditahanhh!"

"Jongin! Arrgghhhh!"

Kyungsoo lemas diatas tubuh Jongin. Klimaksnya sangat luar biasa. Benar kata Jongin, sensasi bercinta di tempat sempit dan rawan ketahuan membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan kenikmatannya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Sudah keluar?" bisik lembut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas. Nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Lagi?"

"Hm, kau masih keras."

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang sangat pengertian padanya.

"Menungginglah!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari posisinya, tautan milik mereka terlepas menimbulkan aliran kecil yang keluar dari milik Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo siap, Jongin memposisikan juniornya di depan milik Kyungsoo, mendorong perlahan memasuki lubang yang masih sempit saja walaupun sudah pernah dimasukinya.

"Pelan - pelan Jongin." bisik Kyungsoo tersendat sendat. Dia meresapi setiap incik milik Jongin yang gemuk dan panjang menasuki dirinya. Rasanya nikmat sekali saat kulit milik Jongin bergesekan dengan miliknya.

"Ugh.. Kenapa masih sempit juga? Padahal sudah kumasuki beberapa kali. Punyamu Jjang Kyungsoo!"

"Ouhhh.. Itulah kenapa kau tak bisa lepas dariku."

Jongin terkekeh."Sepertinya begitu."

Jleb.

"Ahh!"

Tanpa memberi waktu Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi lagi, Jongin langsung beraksi dengan tempo cepat. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit nikmat tanpa henti. Dalam pososi ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan puncaknya beverapa kali lagi sedangkan Jongin masih belum juga.

"Kyungsooo... Sebentar lagiiihh"

"Cepat, aku lelah."

Akhirnya beberapa sodokan kuat membawa mereka berdua mencapai puncak secara bersamaan.

.

.

Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Dia masih tetap lelaki muda yang penuh gairah dengan libido meletup letup. Setelah sesi pertama yang sudah menguras tenaga Kyungsoo, Jongin masih melanjutkannya lagi lima sesi lagi sampai Kyungsoo hampir pingsan akibat kelelahan.

"Jongin,"

"Hm, tidurlah." sebelah tangan Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang lepek akibat keringat, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sibuk mengendalikan setir.

"Aku lelah."

"Iya, tidurlah sayang."

"Tapi kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" ternyata itu yang membuat Kyungsoo belum terlelap juga.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Jangan dipikirkan bagaimana?! Kau mengeluarkan banyak di dalam tadi. Pasti salah satunya akan jadi." bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut imut.

"Yasudah, minggu depan kita cari baju pengantin."

"Kau ingin kita menikah muda?"

"Tak ada salahnya kan kita menikah muda. Jika kau hamil, kita sudah punya status yang sah di negara."

"Tapi aku tak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Ah! Waeee?"

"Jika kita menikah kau akan terus-terusan menyerangku! Aku tidak mau! Aku lelah bodoh!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Itukan sudah menjadi kewajiban istri untuk melayani suami. Kalau menolak akan berdosa, lagipula kalau dilaksanakan kau juga yang keenakan."

"Jongin!"

"Sudahlah sayang. Nikmati saja peranmu sebagai istri nantinya. Aku saja menikmatinya masa kau tidak?"

"Pokoknya aku ingin membuat beberapa kesepakatan sebelum menikah salah satunya masalah di ranjang. Aku ingin kita hanya melakukan itu dua kali dalam seminggu!"

"Apa?! Jangan egois begitu dong sayang. Kau tak kasihan melihatku tersiksa?"

"Kau juga tak kasihan padaku yang tersiksa juga? Aku heran padamu Jongin, beberapa kali kita melakukannya kau seperti tak kehabisan energi setelahnya. Sebenarnya kau itu monster atau apa? Bahkan kau membuat aku sulit berjalan."

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kikuk."Itu karena aku masih muda dan tenagaku masih banyak. Jika kita sudah tua nanti aku tak bisa begitu lagi, jadi nikmati saja apa yang bisa kuberikan saat ini."

"Aish.. Tapi itu merugikanku Jongin. Aku jadi sulit beraktifitas setelahnya."

"Bagaimana jika satu ronde setiap malam. Ya ya yaaaa? Satu rondeeee saja!" tawar Jongin.

"Satu rondemu tetap saja membuatku susah."

"Kumohon.."

"Huft.. Janji satu ronde saja yaa?"

"Oke. Deal!" jawab Jongin sumringah.

Tapi kita lihat saja apa Jongin bisa menepati janjinya atau tidak. Huhuhu.

"Katanya orangtuamu sedang pergi ke luar kota melihat nebekmu, jadi kau dirumah dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"Minsoek unni dan Luhan unni. Tapi mereka pulang agak telat karena ada organisasi kampus."

"Jadi rumahmu kosong sekarang?"

"Begitulah."

"Yesss! Kurasa kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi."

"Apa?! Melakukannya lagi? Tidak Jongin."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo.. Sekalian kita sukseskan saja untyk menghadirkan Jongin junior di rahimmu. Kita kan akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Andwaeee!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Huft.. Kipas kipas dulu. Rated M ni broh.. Wow. Maaf kalo gak hot, tapi moga aja menghibur. Oiya judul n isinya maaf kalo jaka sembung. Abis bingung mau kasih judul apa heheeew

Review juseyoooooooooo :*


End file.
